


TRESPASS（非法入侵）

by AsakaMiya



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 斯卡里夫被死星攻击后，克伦尼克在他的「家」中醒来，但事实上这并不是他的家。
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Nolan Sorrento, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin, Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento
Kudos: 3





	TRESPASS（非法入侵）

**Author's Note:**

> 是水仙  
> 诺兰和克伦尼克的水仙  
> 但relationship那边儿不会打

黯淡的星光被城市的灯光掩盖，远处的霓虹洒进宽敞的卧室，撒在床上依偎在一起的两个人身上。  
「They destroyed everything I built.」

蓝色眼睛银灰头发的男人，抽泣着说道，声音里带着委屈和愤怒。  
身边的人并不知道怎么安慰他，只能将他搂的更紧，轻轻拍打他的背。

这一切还要从两个小时前说起。  
那是晚上九点。

IOI总裁，诺兰·索伦托的别墅里，出现了非法入侵者。

克伦尼克的脑子很混乱，他不知道自己为什么正坐在自家卧室的地板上。  
很真实又很虚幻。  
这的确是他的卧室，一模一样的大床、衣柜、壁纸，连床头挂画都是一样的。还有门口不远处的一个小餐桌，用于晚上吃夜宵。  
透过他喜欢的那扇落地窗，他可以看见远处城市的灯光……可这似乎是一个陌生的城市。不是科洛桑，不是斯卡里夫，不是他熟悉的任何一个地方。  
怎么……还活着？  
他只记得自己被人从身后开了一枪，挣扎着抬起头的时候，看见不远处的死星。死星对着他所在的斯卡里夫发射，他被卷进爆炸之中，痛苦只是一瞬间。  
他站起身，走到窗户旁边，极目远眺——来过这里吗？  
玻璃反射出他的脸，看上去有些憔悴，眼睛湿乎乎的。克伦尼克下意识地抹了一下眼角。哭了？  
他身上并没有蹭破的地方，背后没有枪伤。他穿着自己的白披风，披风很干净，不像是发生了那些糟糕事情的样子。  
突然透过玻璃窗，他看见一辆车开进自己的别墅。别墅的大门就这么轻而易举地把陌生人的载具放进了家？克伦尼克猛然紧张起来，右手去掏腰间的爆能枪时才发觉自己的配枪不在了。

从公司回来的诺兰累了一整天，第一把钥匙被人捷足先登，IOI的运营、一群烦人的股东还在对他指手画脚，该死的彩蛋……他现在只想洗个澡好好躺床上睡个觉。  
上了别墅二楼，诺兰想打开主卧的门，却发现门从里面被锁死了。诺兰觉得奇怪，但没往坏处想，或许是早上出门时没注意。房门钥匙就放在同层的小储藏室，诺兰去拿了钥匙，把门锁打开。

克伦尼克在卧室里翻了好久都找不到什么尖锐的可以防身的东西。平日里他的确没有在卧室藏这些的习惯，毕竟爆能枪就放在床头柜上。

于是在诺兰进门的一瞬间，克伦尼克一把抓住「入侵者」的领口，撞翻旁边的椅子，然后抓起诺兰胳膊背到他身后，再把他的腰狠狠撞到了夜宵桌上，一只手束缚他的双臂，用手肘把他压趴在小桌上，让诺兰不能动弹。  
克伦尼克至少也是银河帝国的军人，虽然在军中算不上体能优秀的那种，但压制毫无防备的索伦托总裁还是轻而易举。

诺兰根本没有任何反应的时间，从头到尾没有反抗，直到他的脸被按在桌子上，才吃痛地喊了一声。

非法入侵？抢劫？绑架？诺兰一下子蒙了，什么时候他家的安保系统已经差到罪犯就在他的卧室等他自投罗网了？诺兰咽了一口口水，双臂被扭在身后实在太不舒服，他想动一动身体却被压得更紧。  
不知道是不是错觉，诺兰觉得对方钳制住自己的手也在微微发抖。

「你要多少钱我都给你，请不要伤害我。」作为上市公司总裁，诺兰对于「被绑架」「被抢劫」这样的暴力犯罪做过准备，他迫使自己的声音不暴露他现在的慌张和害怕，他必须冷静下来，冷静地和这个非法入侵者谈判。

克伦尼克被他给说愣了，对方是把自己当成抢劫犯了？拜托是你擅闯我家好吗？

「啊？」  
克伦尼克渐渐松开抵着诺兰后颈的手，诺兰喘得厉害，克伦尼克看得出来他很害怕，只是故作镇静。

「现金在三楼保险柜，密码是……」仍然被他压在桌上的诺兰，声音开始颤抖，他不敢回头。抢劫犯永远不希望自己的脸被受害人看见——诺兰可不想被撕票。

「该死，我不是来抢劫的，是你非法侵入我家的好吗？」

克伦尼克彻底放开了诺兰，但诺兰还是自觉地趴在桌上，双手抱头，仿佛没听见他的话。

「密码在……隔壁书房的书橱里，夹在《国富论》里的纸条上。」

克伦尼克快被搞疯了，他一把拉住诺兰黑色西服肩膀处的布料，强迫诺兰站起来看着自己。

下一秒两个人都被吓个半死。

「Holy shit!」  
「What's the f**k!」

一模一样的脸，一模一样的身高，一模一样的漂亮蓝眼睛。除了穿着和发色以外，没有任何区别。就像双胞胎一样。

「Who are you?」他们近乎是同时问出这句话，连口气和语音语调都一模一样。诺兰上下打量着克伦尼克，克伦尼克也很不自在地看着诺兰。

「我，奥森·克伦尼克，死星总监，帝国安全局军事行动和情报部门主管……你呢？」克伦尼克决定率先打破尴尬，或许是因为对方和自己长得一模一样，警戒心放松了许多。

诺兰没有吐槽克伦尼克这一系列莫名其妙的头衔，毕竟这个世界已经没有什么不可能的了。而且他觉得对方不像坏人……至少不是穷凶恶极抢劫犯。毕竟和自己一模一样。

「诺兰·索伦托，IOI总裁……还有，这是我的家，你非法入侵住宅了。」诺兰整理了一下被克伦尼克拉皱的西服，情绪也平静了许多，「我的家。」他又强调了一次。

「是你闯进我的家了，索伦托先生。」克伦尼克皱了皱眉，「我的三楼也有保险箱，主卧隔壁是书房……当然我可没有把密码夹在某本书里。」

什么时候轮到你吐槽这事儿了？诺兰对克伦尼克翻了个白眼。

「我把房产证拿给你看。」  
诺兰打开全息投屏，找到房产证所在的文件夹。  
「你自己看吧。」

克伦尼克把诺兰的房产证一个字一个字看完了。然后他确定了这的确不是他的家。  
从爆炸中生存，来到一个和他的家一模一样却不是他家的地方，再遇见一个和他长得一模一样的公司总裁，这一切都太不可思议了。克伦尼克相信诺兰也是一样惊奇。

「美利坚合众国……这什么地方？」

「God damn it.」诺兰觉得活见鬼，把西服脱掉挂在衣架上，「你是从别的世界来的？」

「准确的说……应该是别的星球。我应该是被传送到了你们这个偏远星系天高皇帝远的落后小星球了。」克伦尼克思考了许久给出一个答案。

什么落后小星球……不过诺兰并没有怀疑克伦尼克的话，换做别人一定会觉得克伦尼克就是个疯子。

诺兰一直相信宇宙里还有别的生命，存在比地球人更高级的智慧生物。  
还有关于多维空间、平行世界的理论——一个和自己长得一模一样的人突然出现，是可以接受的事实。

「你可以……描述一下你的家吗，奥森·克伦尼克？」诺兰试探地问道，如果他们俩的家真的一模一样，那这些理论或许就真的不只是猜想了。

「保险箱密码，kcsil764983，是不是？」克伦尼克只是说了一句，诺兰立刻走进隔壁书房翻出那本国富论——一模一样。没有一个字母和数字是错的。

这个人是另一个世界的我。

发现书房里的诺兰突然没了动静，克伦尼克就猜到他现在看见的密码就是自己刚刚报的那一串密码。  
是因为爆炸，还是原力，还是某种他无法理解的力量？

「索伦托，你没事吧？」良久隔壁都没有反应，克伦尼克去了书房，诺兰仍然拿着他的密码纸条一动不动。

「理论上讲，这是可能发生的。」克伦尼克拍了拍诺兰的肩膀，「不过我也不知道自己怎么就……到你的卧室了。」

他们蓝色的眼睛对视着，双方都觉得对方的眼睛很美，甚至产生想亲上去的冲动。这也太奇怪了。这就像是被「自己」激发欲望一样。

他们回了卧室，关上门，克伦尼克脱掉白色披风，和诺兰一起坐在床沿。  
诺兰都需要梳理一下刚刚发生的一切，这一切都颠覆了他对于宇宙对于空间对于许多未知力量的认知。  
至于克伦尼克，他甚至不能确定自己到底是死了还是活着的。  
想起了背叛他的盖伦，抢走他功劳的塔金，还有令他恐惧的维达。还有许多许多人……他被无情地扔进了地狱，却在这个地方重新醒来。

他不知道自己是以什么心情吻上了一旁还在发呆的诺兰，反应过来的时候两个人的舌尖已经缠绕在一起了。诺兰甚至没有推开他，顺从地被克伦尼克压在床上亲吻。

好奇怪。  
为什么他要亲我？  
为什么我要那么主动地回应他？

直到被吻得呼吸不畅，诺兰才推开压在他身上的克伦尼克。克伦尼克看上去也很迷惘，但他双颊泛出淡淡粉红，诺兰看到他身下明显的鼓胀。

「It's wired,Krennic.」

「I know but...」

话音未落，他们就又一次纠缠在一起了。

克伦尼克的手从衣摆下边伸进诺兰的衬衫里，捏到他的乳尖。  
诺兰脑子一片空白，身体却越来越热。

他曾在这间卧室里自慰，床头柜第三个抽屉里放着假阴茎和润滑剂。他会在晚上拿着假阴茎操自己的后穴，另一只手捏着乳尖。当然克伦尼克也干过同样的事。唯一的区别是他们想象中操他们的人不一样。

诺兰想着对方再摸他多一点，让他能不要那么热，不甘心刚刚缓解燥热的吻就这么中止了。他主动抬头凑过去唇想继续那样激烈的亲吻，克伦尼克也从善如流地回应他，撕咬他的嘴唇，像是要吮吸什么东西出来。

衣服一件件褪下，诺兰最后只剩一件白衬衫，仰面躺在床上。他的胸膛因为喘息一起一伏，乳尖因为刚才的玩弄微微发红，在雪白的衬衫下若隐若现。

跨坐在他腿上的克伦尼克，全是也都泛着红色，两个人的喘息近乎是同步的。

「我们在做什么？」克伦尼克觉得这很不对劲，太奇怪了，就好像他在操着自己一样。诺兰略显尴尬地提了提嘴角，向他吐了吐舌头，然后脱离克伦尼克的环抱，把抽屉里的润滑剂拿出来。

「我怎么知道。」诺兰把润滑剂丢给克伦尼克，「入室强奸可是重罪，奥森。」  
克伦尼克突然觉得诺兰笑意盈盈的样子很欠揍，而且他居然喊自己奥森。已经很久没有人这样喊过他了。

「你同意了，诺兰。」  
于是克伦尼克也用着亲昵的称呼回答诺兰。

撕开润滑剂的封口，把润滑液挤在自己的食指和中指上，克伦尼克把诺兰的双腿掰开，紧致的小洞微微开合，就像在诱导他的侵犯。

诺兰并不知道自己为什么一点都不害怕。一个和他长得一模一样的，他以前从来不认识的人，正准备和他发生关系。  
这本该很恐怖的。难道潜意识里他觉得这一切都是梦吗？

克伦尼克把一根手指塞进诺兰的身体，甬道热得发烫，像要把他的手指绞在里面一样。

「像个婊子一样。」

突如其来的异物感让诺兰很不舒服，他看着在他两腿间作乱的克伦尼克，神不知鬼不觉地腾出一只手抓住对方的银发，然后抓紧上扯，强迫克伦尼克抬起头看着他。

「那你也一样，奥森·克伦尼克。」

克伦尼克并没有被诺兰的挑衅激怒，或许心底认为他没有什么恶意……这可真不对劲。

克伦尼克把整根手指都塞进诺兰的后穴，他突然想起什么。既然他们连保险柜密码都用的是同一个，那么这具身体是不是也完全一样呢？

诺兰看克伦尼克不动了，难耐地扭了扭腰，放开他的头发，轻轻喊了一声。

克伦尼克带着好奇心决定试一试。他加了一根手指，在一个特别的地方按了按那块软肉，顿时面前的诺兰惊叫出声，浑身颤抖，仰起头双眼迷离。

果然是同一个位置。

诺兰被锁在克伦尼克怀里，身体里已经有三根手指。手指有克制地进进出出，每一次都要碾过那个最敏感的点，时不时撑开他的后穴。诺兰眼前已经积攒起水雾，他把头埋在克伦尼克的肩膀上，大口地喘着气。

「别……碰了……」诺兰颤抖起来，他的下体刚好贴在克伦尼克的小腹上，越来越硬。

克伦尼克再次看向诺兰的眼睛，那双和自己一模一样的蓝眼睛升腾起了水雾。快感叠加，雾气化为情欲的眼泪，从红艳的眼角滑下来。

克伦尼克停下动作的手，将手指都抽出来，利索地脱下自己的白色制服外套。

诺兰被一手拽着胳膊，一手腰，翻身成跪趴的姿势。

「轻点。」

没什么意义的提醒，克伦尼克紧紧掐住诺兰的腰，把已经硬到爆炸的下体一点点塞进诺兰的身体里。

诺兰在他进入的过程中发出一声抽泣，手指绞住床单，腰身止不住地抖。

比起常年待在办公室不喜欢运动的诺兰，克伦尼克体力要好得多。诺兰被克伦尼克抽插  
的力道顶得直晃，好几次都要跪不住，只能被对方提着腰一次又一次地操进来，操进后穴深处。

克伦尼克腾出一只手环在诺兰胸前，把诺兰瘫软的上半身拉了起来，靠在自己怀里。

诺兰哼哼唧唧的，想要推开抱着他的人，结果身下的力道凶狠起来，大开大合地操着，带出红肿  
的肠肉，四溅的肠液打湿了两人的腿根，空气中弥漫着淫靡的味道。

「不要……这样不舒服。」这个体位能让整根阴茎都没入身体，诺兰想要逃跑，结果被抓得更紧了。

「会舒服的，诺兰。」  
克伦尼克亲了他的肩胛骨处，然后用另一只手握上诺兰的可怜兮兮吐着液体的下体。

谁知刚动作了两下，就感到怀里的身体瞬间绷紧，穴肉也猛地紧，  
诺兰仰起头，紧咬着下唇射了出来，射在克伦尼克的小腹上。随后克伦尼克也射了进去，滚烫的精液让诺兰又忍不住哭了出来。

他们保持了这个姿势很久，直到克伦尼克用很轻的声音，对诺兰说了句「我也想要」。  
诺兰并不惊讶，说到底他们是同一个人。即便身份不同经历不同，也只是一个人的两面。  
克伦尼克睁着带些乞求的蓝色双眸，期待着诺兰的同意。诺兰翘起嘴角，回了句好。

克伦尼克抽出自己的下体，放开怀中的诺兰，重新在自己的手指上涂满润滑液，准备自己给自己扩张。

「我帮你。」  
由于刚刚的哭泣，诺兰的声音有些沙哑，但他依旧主动地拿走克伦尼克手上润滑剂的小瓶子，甚至没有经过克伦尼克同意。

扩张过后，克伦尼克被推倒在床上，仰面对着诺兰。诺兰把自己的下体慢慢塞进克伦尼克开合的肉穴，俯下身用牙齿轻轻咬着克伦尼克的颈子，从锁骨，到肩膀，叼起皮肤厮磨。

常年没有被爱抚过的身体瞬间起了反应，他曾经很多次强迫盖伦操他。他每次都因为盖伦的不主动感到挫败、不满，他甚至在每一次性爱之前，都不得不自己给自己扩张。然而刚刚诺兰抢走他手上的润滑剂，竟然让他觉得莫名感动。

诺兰顶弄的动作大了些，似乎在报复他刚刚戳弄自己的敏感点，被特意碾压的处腺体激起一阵酥麻快感，汹涌澎湃。

诺兰俯下身抱住克伦尼克的肩膀有规律地律动着，直到感觉身下的人抖得厉害，随后听见阵阵抽噎声。

「克伦尼克？」他松开克伦尼克的身体，发现对方哭的厉害。眼里浸湿头下的床单，泪水还在从双眸往外涌。  
「抱歉我弄疼你了……」诺兰既慌张又心疼，他赶紧抽了两张纸帮克伦尼克擦眼泪，结果对方哭得更凶了。

其实克伦尼克并不是因为疼才哭的，反而是因为诺兰对他太温柔了。到头来只有自己对自己最好。

「这不公平，诺兰，这不公平。」明明诺兰对自己的世界一无所知，克伦尼克还是向他倾诉，「他们毁了我的一切。」  
诺兰一愣，才反应过来克伦尼克是因为想起他身上发生的悲剧，才哭得如此撕心裂肺。  
他们好像情感相通，他能感受到对方心中的痛苦、绝望、不甘。  
而且他也有不好的预感。作为诺兰·索伦托的，糟糕的未来。  
他也会和克伦尼克一样，失去拥有的一切，被推下深渊、万劫不复。

诺兰草草地把精液射在克伦尼克的大腿根，亲吻他的嘴唇平复他的悸动。过了一会儿，克伦尼克也主动回吻了他。他似乎平静了下来。

那天晚上，他们清洗过后睡在了一起。

「留在这里吧。」诺兰拉住克伦尼克的手，「你会喜欢这儿的。」

克伦尼克认为这是个不错的提议，但他没法同意。他已经觉得自己的身体不对劲了。也许只是某种超自然的力量给他开了一个临死前的玩笑，他该走了，该彻底消失在这个世界了。

克伦尼克其实真的很想留在这里。留在诺兰身边。他知道诺兰也在害怕，害怕输光手上的一切，可却没有人知道他的恐惧。  
他也想陪着诺兰，至少在他害怕的时候可以安慰他。

「诺兰，我相信你可以赢的。」

You will never win.  
有三个人对他说了这句话。  
自己失败了，他不希望诺兰步他的后尘。

「别再干把密码写在纸条上这样的事了。」

他亲吻了诺兰的脸颊，随后他觉得浑身发烫，是被灼烧的烫，是被轰炸波及到时那一瞬间的高温。

诺兰拉着他的手不愿松开，然后他很明显感受到空间一阵扭曲，克伦尼克消失了。消失了。

一切归复平静。然而门口的椅子是翻着的，后穴隐隐的疼痛让他确信克伦尼克的确来过。  
他存在过，就在刚刚，就在自己身边。  
他期许克伦尼克可以改变命运。

————

神喜欢开玩笑。

克伦尼克正拿着自己的枪，对着正在向外界传送消息的琴。  
他看到了未来，虽然不过三秒，但三秒足够改变一切。  
预知到身后有人，克伦尼克转身立刻开枪，反杀了刚刚爬上来的男人。  
随后他成功阻止了死星图纸的泄露，并立刻上报给了塔金。

诺兰决定把仓鼠球旁边的密码纸条撕掉。克伦尼克说的没错，这简直愚蠢、危险至极。不就是一串该死的密码吗，还记不住了？  
克伦尼克说，他相信自己能赢。  
没错，赢了。IOI抢先得到了彩蛋。

银河某处，歼星舰上总督的房间，行星反射的微光撒在侧卧在床上的克伦尼克身上。他身上的红色还没完全褪去，白浊的液体顺着他的大腿根流出来，星光下更显淫靡。塔金就坐在床沿，一只手抚摸着克伦尼克被汗湿却柔软的银发，侧头满意地看着自己在他身上留下的痕迹。  
「如果那天斯卡里夫情报泄露了，克伦尼克，我会让死星轰炸了那里。」总督说了不解风情的话，克伦尼克却笑起来。  
「真可惜啊总督，没给你这个机会。你就那么想让我死？」  
「我改变主意了。」他俯身亲吻克伦尼克沾着薄汗的额头，「我们一起看帝国统一银河系，我想这期间你一定会有出丑的时候。」  
「但愿你能有这个机会。」克伦尼克回吻了他。

诺兰把韦德招进了自己的公司。也不知道自己怎么想的，会让这个曾经让他头疼欲裂的小男孩走进自己的生活。  
诺兰把千年隼送给他了，作为男孩的成年礼物。  
诺兰没有关闭绿洲，让它继续运转着。他拥有了一个世界，他很快就会成为最有财富的那个人，没有之一。无论是在现实，还是虚拟之中。  
「你居然送我两个礼物？」  
韦德生日那天，他们第一次发生了关系，诺兰在韦德身下，腿环在韦德身上，笑意盈盈。  
「我只给了你一个千年隼。」  
「还有你自己，诺兰。」男孩把诺兰的手举过他的头顶，扣紧，按在床上，「谢谢你，亲爱的。」

也许还存在另一种结局。  
如果他们两个人没有相遇。  
不是什么好结局。

有时候他们还会梦见对方。  
他们会聊自己这个世界线上发生的故事。  
他们遇到的事情，遇到的人。  
偶尔还会聊他们的情人。

谢谢你救了我，克伦尼克。我赢了比赛，拥有了世界最大的游戏公司……一整个商业帝国。

也许因为空间扭曲是那一刻，你没有放开我的手……时间被退回了三秒，我预知了未来，阻止了坏事的发生。我还没有失去一切。谢谢你，诺兰。

你有喜欢的人吗？

我那个上司是个混蛋。

该死，我们怎么都会喜欢上自己的死对头？

哈，谁知道。


End file.
